Hayano Sasaki
Appearance General Appearance Small and agile, Sasaki is a cheerful, upbeat girl with bright eyes and soft, wavy brown hair. She's almost always seen with a knowing grin on her face, and has rosy cheeks and a slight tooth gap. Has a pair of red glasses on her face. Are they functional? Are they cosmetic? No one's quite sure yet, but in her opinion, they're quite stylish. Costumed Appearance A simple bodysuit with stripes colored so that they're reminiscent of that of a chipmunk. Sasaki has a bandit mask with white panes that disguise her pupils instead of her signature red glasses, and has a musketeer hat with a white feather in it. She has a cape long enough to flow in the wind, but not so long that she would trip over them. It is similarly colored as her bodysuit, which has pockets. She wears knee-high black leather boots with slight heels in them to kick people with. Her gloves, much like her boots, are black and made of leather. Personality The friendly, eager, and ambitious student with a go-getter attitude, Sasaki is loud and impulsive, doing whatever she likes whenever she feels like it. She's prone to not thinking ahead of time, but is good at improvising on the spot. Sasaki might seem dim compared to the other students, but when the time calls for it, she can be as clever as a fox. Having lived most of her life with very little, she's used to working with only her mind and the clothes on her back, and thus could be considered resourceful. She pretends not to care about what other people think, but it's actually one of the core pieces of her personality; she does. And she does a lot. Sasaki is the type of person to stand up on the bleachers and start jumping up and down, cheering as loudly as she can for the people she loves. She's very supportive of her friends, but if she has a disagreement with them and they're about to do something that she believes would put them in danger, she might even resort to physical force to do what she thinks is protecting them. Character Background Her dad was a nurse. Her mother worked abroad. All in all, she wasn't born with the best of circumstances, and unlike most of the people she was surrounded with, she didn't have any friends or family to help her whenever she was in trouble. In other words, she raised herself. Sasaki had to deal with being poorer than everyone else was, and with her quirk, her dream of becoming a hero seemed like just that. A dream. And the fact that everyone else wanted to be a hero, or better yet, actually had a chance of doing so rubbed salt in the wound. If she wanted to help, Sasaki was told, she was better off becoming a fireman or a nurse, just like her father. She didn't want to accept the truth. The true reason she wishes to become a hero is to prove to herself and everyone else around her that even the weakest could become strong if they put their mind to it. She wanted to be better than the best, and eventually become number one. To put a smile on people's faces and rescue innocents from peril was her idea of a real hero, and she aspired to become that. Her success would spit in the face of all the bullies who put her down, and by extension, her father, who outright told her that it was impossible. Sasaki doesn't like to talk about her goals much because of how selfish her goals sound. But essentially, it was spite. So for years, working alone, she devoted almost all of her time and energy to studying the techniques of pro heroes, improving her academics, and pushing her body to its limits. Sasaki barely made it into Yuuei. She transferred, but due to the grueling physical exams that the previous school had, broke all her limbs and had to remain in the hospital for weeks. Character Aspects # Principles '''- Holds herself to a certain strict standard and ideal, bordering on perfectionism, and will stick to her principles no matter what. Aspires to be a cheerful, smiling beacon of hope that saves anyone in need. # '''On The Spot - Emotional and impulsive. Doesn't think ahead too much, but prefers to improvise as she goes along. # Motor Mouth '-' '''She keeps on talking and talking and talking. It's almost like she doesn't need air. Stat Points Each stat governs a different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. Will is an average of the 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk '''Stuffing Sasaki has a fine-tuned control over her cheek and jaw muscles. She can stretch her cheeks and stuff up to a whole bowling ball in them. Besides their apparent mundane purpose, she can spit multiple projectiles from her mouth at the speed of a Nerf bullet within twenty-eight feet. Her cheeks are fairly strong, being able to withstand many blunt blows without her flinching, but slashing, stabbing, and other types of damage affect them like any other body part. Sasaki has to be careful not to exceed her limits; if so, she may tear them or cause muscle spasms. Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Inactive